Planet Time Forgot
by Reona
Summary: Rodney had once overheard a group of Marines debating the likelihood of coming across a world with dinosaurs or, at least, very large reptiles on it.
1. Chapter 1

The planet of PXS-859 was green, slightly humid, and in possession of ruins emitting a steady energy signature. In short, it was the type of planet that made Rodney very happy and the others very bored. The west side of the building they had found had half fallen in, spilling dirt and rock into the room from the hillside behind, but the roof and other three walls seemed to be sturdy enough. A set of three Ancient consoles lined the north wall, the last one crushed under the rubble from the wall collapse. The other two flickered under Rodney's hands as the scientist plugged in his laptop and began to try to interface with the system. As John watched, Rodney grumbled and knelt on the floor to pry off a panel. "Anything good?" asked the soldier.

Rodney glared at him, holding a crystal up to the light. "I'll tell you if there is anything good when I find something!" he snapped.

John rolled his eyes at Teyla and Ronon, who were loitering around the entrance. "We're going to go take a look around the place, McKay. See if there is anything interesting. Radio us if you find anything."

"Yes! Yes! Now stop bugging me!" John grinned at Rodney's annoyed voice and made a shooing motion at the others. John slipped on his sunglasses and saluted Rodney's back as he walked out. "Honestly, how do they expect me to make any progress with them hanging over my shoulder asking stupid questions?" muttered Rodney. The console beeped and he narrowed his eyes at the crystal he had just taken out of the lattice tray.

Rodney didn't know how long he spent working on the console before he heard a scuffing sound behind him. He turned his head, ready to berate which ever of his teammates that had decided to disturb him, and froze. Rodney had once overheard a group of Marines debating the likelihood of coming across a world with dinosaurs or, at least, very large reptiles on it. The scientist could now say that there was a very high probability of this happening.

It wasn't a large dinosaur as dinosaurs go. Rodney thought it was perhaps as large as a Saint Bernard, tall enough on its hind legs to reach past Rodney's chest. The snout was long and rounded. As Rodney watched, it dropped forward on its shorter front legs and sniffed the ground. It was a bright green color mixed with tan, brighter than Rodney thought a dinosaur would be. But the worst thing was the large pointed teeth Rodney could see around the mouth area. The scientist gasped and the dinosaur raised its head, looking right at Rodney.

Rodney froze, sure that the dinosaur would charge but after a second of absolute stillness the lizard lowered its head and continued to sniff across the floor. Rodney realized that it must have poor vision and hunted by sound or smell.

Shifting muscle by muscle, Rodney edged around the console. He reached slowly up and tapped his radio. "John?" he breathed.

Outside, John kicked over a small rock and frowned at the faint call over the radio. He opened the channel. "What's up, Rodney?"

"Dinosaur," came the reply. Inside the building Rodney shifted back until he hit the wall and could go no further. Rodney slid his hand down to the handgun in his thigh holster as the dinosaur sniffed its way across the floor toward him.

John held his hand to his ear and struggled to make out the soft sounds. "What?"

Rodney gritted his teeth and repeated the word slowly. "Din-o-saur." The large reptile reached the console in front of Rodney and he raised his weapon. Even at this range he couldn't miss and he knew he had fifteen bullets to defend himself with. He thumbed off the safety and pressed the trigger only to hear a hollow click. Rodney blinked and tilted the gun upward, seeing the little gold casing wedged in the slide. He whimpered as the dinosaur made an inquisitive growl in his direction at the noise.

"Dinosaur?" echoed John in astonishment. All he got back was a soft whimper and John turned on his heel to race back through the ruins. "Teyla, Ronon, get back to the main building. Rodney, does the dinosaur look to be a carnivore?"

"Yes. It...Yes."

"Stay still and be quiet," said John sternly as they neared the building's entrance. Surprise would be their greatest weapon if some type of large reptile was wandering this planet. John hoped feverishly that Rodney was overlooked by the supposed dinosaur for long enough for them to get there. It had seemed like such a peaceful planet too. John should have known better by this point. Seemingly peaceful planets were always the worst.

"What is a dinosaur?" asked Ronon as he and Teyla appeared.

"A very bad, very hungry wild animal," muttered John as he stopped and leaned carefully around the opening. He blinked as he saw the large reptile sniffing a stone about four feet to the left of where Rodney sat very still against the wall. The scientist was watching the reptile with wide blue eyes as the dinosaur started to nose through his discarded jacket. The long balancing tail nearly hit Rodney's knee as the dinosaur crunched on something. "Rodney," John hissed to get his attention.

Rodney turned his head and did something very, very stupid that would later be attributed to stress and low blood sugar. "John!" he cried. The dinosaur turned and looked at him, opening it mouth to show a neat row of razor teeth. It roared and Rodney scrambled backward. A second later the large reptile jerked as bullets torn through it. Rodney slapped his hands over his ears as the sound echoed and watched the dinosaur fall against the wall where he had been sitting.

John raced over to Rodney and dropped a hand on his shoulder, earning a jump from the scientist. "You okay?" he asked. He glanced over the scientist but couldn't see a scratch on him, much to his relief. He was already kicking himself for the bad call in judgment in leaving Rodney alone.

Rodney nodded franticly. "I think so. I don't think it knew I was there. It seemed to be smelling its way across the floor." John pulled Rodney up onto his feet and rubbed at his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"The creature did not know you were there?" asked Teyla, crouching down to get a better look.

"It didn't seem to. I don't think it could see very well," answered Rodney. He yanked on his twisted vest and slapped away John's hands as the soldier tried to help. John smirked and held up his hands in a placating gesture. Now that the terror of the moment was over Rodney's natural attitude asserted itself, insisting it had never been scared in the first place. "Will you stop pawing at me!" he snapped. They all jumped as the dinosaur suddenly emitted a loud, groaning cry. Ronon's energy gun whined and the noise stopped. "Geez," muttered Rodney, a little green.

John turned Rodney away and spoke to him. "Why don't we pack up and head back to Atlantis? If you think it's worth it, we can get a few more men and come back. You could bring some geeks with you and poke around the consoles some more." He glanced down at the dinosaur and frowned. "Now that we know there are large reptiles on this planet I don't want to stay any longer than we have to."

Rodney nodded jerkily and began to disconnect his laptop, careful not to look at the dead animal close by. "That sounds like a good idea," he said. The others helped him stuff his things back into his pack and Rodney attached his laptop to his back. They herded him out of the building and down the path toward the stargate. Teyla walked in front and Ronon walked in the back and John walked next to Rodney. After a moment Rodney noticed and latched onto John's sleeve. "What's wrong? You guys seem in an awful hurry all of a sudden."

John shot him a sunny grin. "Just wanting to get home as soon as possible, McKay. It's no big."

Rodney stopped and folded his arms. "I don't believe you. What's wrong?"

Ronon walked up behind him and forced him forward with an arm around his shoulders. "We're worried that the dinosaur could have called in pack mates before it died."

"Pack mates?" squeaked Rodney. He began walking under his own power, hurrying to catch up with John. "You mean there might be more of those things out there?"

"That's what I'm assuming," answered John. He glared back over his shoulder at Ronon. The other man just shrugged at him.

"Great. Just great," moaned Rodney. He trotted a little to keep up with the others. "Death by dino. Of all the things that could kill me in this galaxy, it's going to be rejects from a Spielberg movie."

Teyla looked over her shoulder at him. "Rejects from a Spielberg movie?" she asked.

Rodney glanced at John questioningly. "Have we shown them the Jurassic Park movies yet?" They had watched so many movies over the last two years that they sometimes ran together for the scientist.

John shook his head. "No. We'll add it to the list."

Teyla smiled. "I am sure we shall enjoy it," she said. She started to say something else when she was suddenly lifted off her feet.

"Teyla!" screamed Rodney. The larger sibling of the lizard they had killed in the ruins swung Teyla around like a rag doll, its big jaws clamped around her pack. Teyla kicked backward at the dinosaur's throat as another tan and green shape charged between Ronon and Rodney. Rodney felt something hit his side and he went spinning off into the bushes.

Ronon let out a roar to match their attackers and shot at the reptile that had sprinted by. A third dinosaur stepped up behind him and snapped at his side. Ronon danced away, placing himself at John's back. John was shouting, trying to see where Rodney had landed and get a clean shot at the dinosaur jerking Teyla around in it mouth. "Ronon, cover Rodney! Don't spread yourselves out!"

Ronon glared at the two large reptiles in front of him, knowing that Rodney had landed somewhere behind them when he had been struck by a long tail. He drew his sword as one of the dinosaurs lunged at him and the reptile grunted as it was slashed on the nose. "Can't," replied the ex-runner.

Teyla finally succeeded in wiggling free of her pack and dropped to the ground, bleeding from gashes around her shoulders and neck. Bullets tore through the dinosaur as she rolled away. John emptied a whole clip into the lizard as it flailed and continued to let out moaning cries. One of the dinosaurs facing Ronon jerked its head in the dying one's direction and lunged around Ronon to attack John. "Sheppard!" John jerked himself to the side at the warning, feeling pain burn through his right arm as sharp teeth grazed. Ronon swung around, firing a shot from his blaster at the dinosaur's abdomen. He then grunted as he was lifted off his feet as the last reptile grabbed at his long coat. The leather tore under his weight and Ronon landed back on his feet, bullets flying.

In the middle of some leafy green plants besides the trail, Rodney pushed himself up and shook his head. Pain shot through his side where he had been hit and his ears rang. With a groan he clutched his side and looked up in enough time to see Teyla free herself from the attacking dinosaur and John begin shooting. He winced and opened his mouth to call out when a shadow fell over him. He frowned and almost looked up when large clawed feet landed on either side of him. Rodney froze, uncomprehending for a moment, and then he had to clamp his lips shut on a sob of fear. The dinosaur was standing right over him, Rodney sitting under its belly. He waited for an eternal second, sure the reptile would rip his head off at any moment, when the dinosaur stepped forward and away from him. Rodney was astonished. He began to lift his head when there was a loud crack and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun had changed angles when Rodney blinked his eyes open next. Pain burned up and down his spine and he groaned. Green and brown swam in front of his vision and Rodney closed his eyes to the sickening lurch, afraid his was going to empty his stomach on the ground. Something was lying across his hips and legs and he pushed at it. Roughness scraped at his clothing and Rodney grunted as he managed to kick away the large tree branch covering him. He carefully squinted around and blinked at the broad leaf plants around him. He was obviously not on Atlantis. Rodney licked dry lips and spoke softly, "John?"

He bit his lip as no answer came to him. "John" he called again a little louder. This caused him to cough, which started his head banging. He groaned and lowered his head to the cool soil. Where was everyone? "Teyla? Ronon?" Rodney stayed still and listened for a response. Silence flowed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut. He appeared to be alone, something Rodney knew that his teammates would not do willingly if there was danger. And they had proven there was indeed danger on this planet.

Rodney sniffled and went about the process of pushing himself to his knees. Everything hurt, especially his head, but nothing erupted into white hot pain so Rodney thought he couldn't be too badly injured. Not that this meant he didn't want medical attention right now, thank you very much. Or any attention for that matter. "John? Guys?"

A big scaly shape evolved in front of him and Rodney gasped in fear before he realized he was looking at something very much dead. Three somethings very much dead, in fact. Two of the dinosaurs that had attacked them before were riddled with small holes, John and Teyla's P90s, while the third had a single big hole through its middle, obviously from Ronon's unique blaster. Rodney blinked around the area. He saw Teyla's pack, torn and discarded, but of his teammates he saw no sign. Not even, and Rodney gulped at this thought, bodies.

"John? Teyla? Ronon?" Rodney called again. Something made a sound off to his right and Rodney started. A small grey and white monkey like creature cooed at him from the grass. It had triangle ears, like a cat, and a large puffy tail. It turned its head to the side and looked at Rodney curiously with purple eyes. "Um, hello." It cooed at him again and began to groom its tail. "Thanks," said Rodney sourly and began the chore of standing up.

Rodney leaned against the tree and panted, trying to settle his rolling stomach. He touched the back of his head and grimaced at the sting. The tips of his fingers came back red. "Great," Rodney muttered. He reached up and felt for his radio and sighed. It was gone. He looked dispassionately around the ground for a second. "Yeah, no way."

He looked around at the dead dinosaurs, seeing that this planet's version of flies had already begun to gather. He winked his nose and carefully edged his way onto the path. Rodney wobbled around the large bodies, looking off into the forest. "John? Teyla? Ronon?" The not-monkey cooed at him again. Rodney sighed and looked despairingly up and down the path, not able to remember which way was to the gate and which was back to the ruins. He was all turned around and the sun had changed position. "Guys?" Rodney called again.

A loud crash in the forest startled him and Rodney wrapped his arms around himself. He was alone, on an alien planet with what amounted to monsters and he didn't even know if his friends were even alive. Maybe they had been eaten while he had lain hidden in the shrubbery. Rodney's heart squeezed and he headed off down the path at a trot.

Every once and a while a sound echoed through the forest of something large moving, causing Rodney's heart to pound with fear. When he stepped out of the forest into the bright clearing of the ruins he sighed. He was hoping for the gate so he could call Atlantis and get some of those reinforcements that John had spoken of. "John? Teyla? Ronon?" he called.

A loud crash sounded to his right and Rodney screamed, falling to his butt as something low and tank like moved out of the trees and began to lumber across the clearing. He watched with wide eyes as the large creature ambled away, trailing branches and leaves from its huge mossy shell. Some of the leaves were disappearing into the thing's broad mouth. An herbivore then. Rodney crawled quickly forward to crouch behind a wall, trying to remain calm. He would need to head back the other way, past the dead dinosaurs, and to the gate. He needed help. Rodney sucked in a big breath and called as loud as he could. "John! Teyla! Ronon!"

He listened in the silence and then frowned. Was that a response? That far off noise he thought he just heard? He nearly jumped out of his skin when the little not-monkey he had seen before started screaming nearby. He hadn't noticed that it had followed him. The not-monkey suddenly raced up a broken pillar and was jumping excitedly up and down on top. "That can't be good," muttered Rodney. He squinted into the distance, swearing he saw movement. Several small black shapes were moving swiftly in his direction and the not-monkey was going nuts. "Yeah, not good!"

Rodney took a running jump at one of the taller walls, feeling muscles protest loudly, and yanked himself on top, kicking his leg up and over like he had been taught. He knelt on top of the wall and looked up to see the little shapes become smaller versions of the dinosaurs they had already met. They jumped at Rodney, snapping bird like beaks at him and scrambling at the wall with their back feet, but the wall was too high. The not-monkey quieted on top of its pillar and Rodney looked over at it. "Thanks," he muttered. The creature began to groom its tail again.

Rodney sighed at the jumping dinosaurs and then over at the path that lead to the gate. There were about twenty little reptiles around him and Rodney knew he'd never succeed in hitting even half of them with his handgun, even if he could unjam it. Rodney slid the M9 from his holster and glared at the casing trapped in the slide. He grabbed the slide and shook the gun, hoping to dislodge the casing. He then did something he would probably be yelled at for later, and thumped the gun against the rock. The casing popped out and fell to the ground. The little reptiles jumped on it and there was a squabble before they realized the gold colored bullet wasn't edible and left it.

Rodney frowned, the first dinosaur had been the size of a large dog and these little guys reminded him of yappy little toy poodles. They were probably scavengers. Rodney hoped that they got bored soon and left, he wasn't fancying a night on top of the wall. The tiny lizards suddenly all looking in one direction, toward the forest, and started to call in high pitched meeping sounds that made Rodney's head hurt. As one they all turned and raced away across the clearing, like a flock of birds. Rodney was confused until he heard a loud crash from the forest and from out of the trees ran one of the dinosaurs that had attacked them on the trail. It might even be the one that had walked right over him.

The dinosaur was running flat out and calling shrilly. Another shape appeared from the trees and turned sharply, running parallel along the forest edge. Rodney grinned and began to wave. "Ronon! Ronon, over here!" Rodney saw the ex-runner begin to wave frantically at him, making 'get down' motions. Not one to argue with one of the people there to protect him, Rodney shuffled around on his stomach in readiness to slip off the wall. He then blinked as the rocks sort of shook for a moment and a living building lumbered out of the trees. Rodney froze in shock as the huge dinosaur lunged for the smaller dinosaur that had first emerged. Blood flew and Rodney gulped, thinking faintly that he used to like T-Rexes, before something grabbed his waist and yanked him off the wall.

Rodney yelped and landed in Ronon's lap. The other man was panting and had scratches along both cheeks. "Are you okay?" asked Rodney in astonishment. Loud crunching sounds came from the other side of the wall.

Ronon scowled. "I do not like dinosaurs."

"I don't like anything that tries to eat me either, so that's understandable." Rodney pushed himself from Ronon's lap.

The ex-runner ran his eyes over the scientist and frowned. "Are you okay? Why haven't you answered your radio? Sheppard is having a cow."

Rodney frowned and reached back to gently touch his head. "Please stop picking up slang from the Marines. It's annoying. I lost my radio when I fell. I think a tree branch hit me. I'm pretty sure a lot of my brain cells have died as a result!" He scowled at Ronon's smirk. "My brain cells are very important, Ronon! They keep the city you live in floating!"

"You're fine." Ronon rolled his eyes and leaned around the wall to look out into the clearing.

Rodney didn't want to look. He could still hear the crunching. He didn't need that particular picture in his head. "Where are the others? What happened?" Rodney asked.

"We were separated when more of those big dinosaurs showed up. I was running from one of the big dinosaurs when a bigger dinosaur started chasing the big dinosaur. Then I was running from both the big dinosaur and the bigger dinosaur," replied Ronon. Rodney was very sad that he understood all that. The scientist was about to ask another question when Ronon suddenly sighed and tapped at his ear. Oh, right. The radios. "I've found him," said Ronon. The ex-runner paused. "He looks fine. Bleeding from the head." Ronon then winced and pulled the radio from his ear, handing it to Rodney. "Here, you deal with him."

Rodney could already hear John's tinny voice shouting up from the radio. He put the device in his ear and winced too. "Colonel...John, I'm...John, shut up!"

That seemed to derail John's rants about bleeding. When Ronon had said Rodney was bleeding from the head John thought his heart skipped a beat. "Rodney? Are you alright? Where are you?" In another part of the forest, John ghosted to another tree and looked around suspiciously. He could feel eyes on him and he had the sinking feeling that he just looked like a good snack to anything on this planet.

"I got bashed in the head by a tree branch along side the trail when those big dinosaurs attacked us! When I woke up you three were gone! Of course I'm not alright! I'm bleeding from a head wound! Valuable brain cells could have been lost! I need medical attention before I fall into a coma or have a seizure or something!" exclaimed Rodney.

"You're fine." Rodney complaining loudly was a Rodney in okay shape, in John's book. Rodney scowled at thin air. "Where are you?" repeated John.

"At the ruins. A T-Rex is eating one of the dinosaurs that attacked us," answered Rodney. A very loud crunch sounded and Rodney flinched.

"Is that what that noise is? I thought maybe you were eating potato chips or something."

"Not funny at the moment." Rodney's gaze jerked toward a black shape that was scuttling through the rocks toward them. "Is that you?" asked Rodney nervously. Ronon turned around from watching the dinosaur in the clearing at his tone.

"Is that me what?"

"Is that you crawling toward us in the ruins?"

"No. I'm nowhere near the ruins. What going on?" John heard the whine of Ronon's gun powering up and frowned from the tree he was hiding behind in the forest, defiantly not in the ruins. That probably was not good. "Guys?

"Ronon, John says that's not him," muttered Rodney. They were both staring at the black shape zigzagging toward them.

"I can see that," replied Ronon, his gun tracking it.

"Guys? What's going on?" demanded John. He began to pick up speed toward the ruins, his running steps jarring his wounded arm.

"I'm in Hell, that's what's going on. There is something coming toward us through the ruins," said Rodney. He hugged his knees and made himself the smaller target next to Ronon. "What is it?" he hissed.

Ronon lowered his gun and sighed. "It's Teyla."

Just like that the mass of brown and black evolved into his teammate hurrying toward them at a low crouch. "Teyla!" gasped Rodney as she reached them and sagged against the wall. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

The area around her shoulders was covered in blood and on either side of her neck were long shallow cuts. Teyla nodded tiredly. "It is not as bad as it looks. The cuts are not deep and have already stopped bleeding. I shall be fine."

Rodney pulled some bandages from his vest anyway and Teyla allowed him to fuss with the cuts on her neck. "I swear. All of you are as brainless as rocks when it comes to your safety. You three think you're indestructible!" Teyla gave him a small smile as Rodney applied the bandage.

"We can't stay here," said Ronon. He glanced around the wall again. "It looks like meal time is almost over and when the large dinosaur leaves there will be scavengers."

"They're nasty buggers. They look like upright birds." Ronon and Teyla gave Rodney a curious look and he tapped the groves in the wall they were hiding behind meaningfully. "Let's just say we've been introduced."

Ronon shifted up on his toes. "Let's head back to the other side of the ruins, put some distance between us and the carcass. Then we need to find Sheppard and head back for the gate." Ronon began to move forward and the other two fell into position behind him.

Rodney scuttled dutifully behind Ronon, even though he knew this was going to kill his back. The three of them flinched and froze as the large T-Rex like dinosaur roared suddenly. Ronon peeked over a rock and scowled before continuing forward. He almost shot John when the other man rushed out of the trees to their left and began to sprint across the ruins. "John!" cried Rodney.

"Move!" yelled John, jumping a wall and running as fast as he could. Ronon and Teyla hauled Rodney up and began to race in the same direction. Rodney felt a hand slide over his elbow and glanced back at John as they ran. A minute later excited yipping filled the air and Rodney looked behind them to see a pack of dog like animals stream from the forest. Ronon slowed to come up behind the others and started to shoot back at the perusing dogs. The large T-Rex like dinosaur made a deep rumbling noise as it became interested in the commotion in the ruins. It took a few thudding steps forward. About then the dogs noticed the presence of the dinosaur and began to bark loudly, breaking off their attack on the humans and scattering. The dinosaur lunged forward and a dog was snapped up with a cry.

The team threw themselves through the door of the building they had been in that morning and landed in a heap. Some black beetle like things swarmed from the carcass of the smaller reptile they had killed and disappeared into the rubble of the collapsed wall. Ronon and Teyla rolled off to the side. Rodney wiggled himself off of John, who was on the bottom of the heap by virtue of having arrived in the building first. John grunted. "Ow."

Rodney lay on his side, not really feeling like sitting up. His head was swimming again. "Are you okay?" he asked to John's ear.

"Nugh." John dragged his arms up and put his palms on the floor. Inch by inch he pushed himself up to his knees. A bruise darkened the left side of his face and his bottom lip was split. John spat sand off to the side and opened red eyes. "I regret to inform everyone that we shall not be watching Jurassic Park. Ever." Rodney chuckled and John focused on him. "Shit, Rodney. You're really a mess!" John reached forward and slid a warm hand around the back of Rodney's neck, tilting his head to look at the mess of blood and dirt.

Rodney hissed. "Don't touch it! It hurt enough as it is!" The floor did an unhappy little dance in front of his nose and Rodney slammed his eyes shut with a groan.

"Hold still!" snapped John, placing a bandage over it. "Geez, that tree branch must have really clonked you on the head." He peeked under the bandage. "I don't think it cracked your skull." Rodney felt bright pain bloom in his head and nausea rolled his stomach. He gagged, flailing his hand up to grab John's vest, and emptied his stomach on the floor. John cursed and wrapped an arm around his waist as Rodney shook.

After a moment Rodney lay panting and in pain on John's lap. "I hate you so much," he muttered at John's knees. He thought he had to imagine the caress to his temple. Someone muttered at him soothingly and Rodney felt himself relax. A cool wet cloth ran around his face and wiped off his mouth. His head pounded mercilessly and all Rodney wanted to do was be very, very still.


	3. Chapter 3

Time had passed again without Rodney's knowledge because when he opened his eyes this time it was to firelight. The red light flickered across the stone floor and disappeared into the shadows of the building. He could see Teyla and Ronon sitting on the other side of the fire. The ex-runner was seeing to the heating of some MRE's on the fire and the Athosian was frowning at the holes in her field jacket, her shoulders and neck properly bandaged. A warm hand was lightly clasping the back of Rodney's neck and his head was resting on something warm and giving. In front of his nose was a black clad knee and leg.

Rodney felt his face heat up as he realized that he was lying with his head in John's lap and that had to be John's hand on the back of his neck. He must have made a noise because the hand tightened briefly. "Rodney? You awake?"

Rodney nodded jerkily and then spoke, "Yeah. I'm awake." The hand disappeared and Rodney blinked in disappointment before pushing himself up. He turned his head to find himself close to John, hazel eyes looking warmly at him in the firelight. Rodney pushed himself back quickly to sit against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" asked John with concern.

Rodney blinked and reached up a hand to touch his hair. His skin was clean, the wound on the back of his head free of blood and dirt with a tiny white square of gauze in the center. They must have cleaned him and seen to the wound while he had been sleeping. "I think I'm okay. Everything aches though." He looked around in the dark outside of the camp fire. "What happened?"

"When you fainted…" Rodney glared at him and John smiled slightly. "When you passed out," John amended. "We decided to hunker down in here. We gathered wood and saw to everyone's wounds. Atlantis called in after we missed our return time. Elizabeth offered to send a Jumper after us but I told her to wait until morning. I didn't want them running into something bigger than they were in the dark." He frowned a little. "I think Lorne was laughing at me."

"Food?" interrupted Ronon. He picked a MRE packet out of the fire and dropped it on a piece of flat wood. The MRE's accessories were laid out on the ground and Ronon fished through them until he found some crackers and some cheese spread that he knew Rodney liked.

"Do you think you can keep something down, Rodney?" asked Teyla.

Not really, but Rodney knew he should eat. He nodded and Ronon handed him the packet of beef stew, fishing his own out of the flame. Rodney watched the darkness outside the doorway, sure that it was watching back, as he slowly spooned his meal into his mouth and munched through the crackers. Something called outside and was followed by a distant shriek. Rodney jumped and pressed himself back against John's arm. "What was that?" he asked wildly.

"We don't know. It doesn't seem to like the fire though. We should be fine as long as we keep the light going," said John calmly. Something roared out in the dark and Rodney jumped again. John put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. "Calm down. Just calm down. You're going to make yourself sick again."

"It's impossible to be calm with monsters running around," said Rodney tightly against John's shoulder.

"They are not monsters. Just animals. We'll be safe with the fire," replied John. He moved them so that they were pressed against each other. Warmth radiated along Rodney side. "Eat. You'll feel better with some food in you." John turned his attention to his own food.

Rodney twirled his fork nervously in the beef stew. He knew that John was probably pressed up against his side in an effort to comfort him but Rodney just found it unnerving. John rattled the water canteen at him and Rodney took a drink. He handed it back and their fingers brushed. Rodney looked down and pretended to be focusing on the MRE meal.

John confused him sometimes. He was confusing with his little touches and those out of the blue acts of sweetness. John seemed to think that giving a chocolate bar to Rodney after a bad day was no big deal but Rodney knew how precious candy was on Atlantis. More often than not it was John that ousted Rodney from his lab to eat meals with the team and generally look at something besides his computer screen. It was John that touched Rodney's elbow and the small of his back seemingly without thought. It was John that looked for Rodney first went entering a room and made stressed calls over the radio when they were separated off-world. Rodney had been floored the first time that John had radioed him on Atlantis and told him that he was 'just checking'.

Dinner was packed up and afterwards Rodney sat listening to the calls and grunts from outside the building. Ronon fed another log to the fire and Teyla laid back on one of the packs with a sigh. Rodney must have dozed because every time he opened his eyes things had changed. Now Ronon was lying down and Teyla was sitting up. The firelight shifted and Rodney found himself leaning his head on John's shoulder. Another blink and John was shaking him awake gently. Rodney vaguely remembered saying something before curling back up and falling asleep again. The next time they had both sifted around and were lying on the floor, Rodney tucked up against John's side. Rodney shifted, trying to move the arm pinned under him, and John responded by muttering and rolling onto his side. "It's okay. Go back to sleep." Rodney blinked as lips pressed against his temple and John threw an arm over his waist. He must have fallen back asleep as told because the next thing he knew sunlight was streaming into the building.

Rodney could hear Ronon and Teyla moving around, although his nose was pressed against John's chest and he couldn't see anything except black cloth. There was also a hand stroking his hair. He shifted slightly and the hand stopped. "John?" he asked cautiously.

The stroking started again. "Lorne will be here soon with a Jumper and then we can leave," John informed Rodney quietly. "We have a little while yet." He seemed less than eager to move from their position.

"John? You're...What is this?" muttered Rodney. The cuddling was nice but now he was really confused. Before this they had been stuck in a never ending dance of flirtation that neither of them had seemed inclined to change. They had always touched each other but not like this. "I don't understand."

John sighed, a gust of wind across Rodney's cheeks. "I think that maybe...I mean...When we couldn't find you after the attack and you weren't answering your radio...I thought..."

"I told you I lost my radio when I fell," said Rodney when John seemed to run out of steam.

"I didn't know that. I thought...We...I didn't know where you were or if you were safe or in danger and...I never...I couldn't...The thought of..." John broke off with a huff of frustration. "God, I'm bad at this."

"Bad at what?" demanded Rodney in irritation. He let out a noise of surprise when John suddenly titled his chin back and covered his mouth with his own. Rodney stared in shock at the hazel eyes so close to his own, his brain not quite following the press of lips against this own. There was a tentative touch of a tongue along his bottom lip and Rodney blinked, thought trickling in that it might be good if he responded somehow. He pressed his own lips tighter to John's before the other man could completely pull away. Rodney felt John smile and opened his mouth to the next caress of tongue. Rodney hummed happily into the kiss and John nipped lightly at his lip. They pulled apart and Rodney ran his tongue around his lips in wonder. "Oh. Really?" he asked.

John grinned and leaned in to place a few fast kisses. "Really," he muttered. He cupped the side of Rodney's neck and stroked his thumb across his cheek. Rodney smiled at him, pleased.

A noise drew their attention to the other side of the fire where Ronon was busy stamping on the ashes. "Our ride is here if you can pull yourselves away from each other," said the ex-runner with a smirk.

"Ronon!" exclaimed Rodney, blushing.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I think it's great that you've finally gotten together. It took you long enough."

"Ronon, do not tease them so. I think it is wonderful that they have moved on to the next stage of their relationship," said Teyla. She smiled at them gently and Rodney groaned, hiding his face.

"Why do I get the feeling we were the topic of many conversations between you two?" asked John suspiciously. Ronon shrugged at him and hosted one of the packs, walking toward the entrance. John brushed his lips across Rodney's cheek and began to untangle them. "Come on. Let's get back to Atlantis. I'm looking forward to a hot meal and some TLC in the infirmary." He helped Rodney to his feet and grabbed another of the packs. "Eat with me later?" asked John as he dropped a hand to Rodney's back.

Rodney nodded and smiled at him. "Sure, if the Voodoo doctor let's me out. Carson will probably want to shake some rattles over me or something."

John chuckled as they left the building and stepped out into the ruins. The Jumper was parked nearby, Teyla and Ronon half way to it. Lorne was walking toward them, three Marines positioned around the opening of the Jumper. John grinned as he saw another person exit the flying machine. "Hey, Carson! Boy, are we pleased to see you!"

"Aye. I bet you are, Colonel. What have you done to yourselves now?" asked the Scottish doctor.

"Aw, don't be like that Carson. It's not our fault we were attacked by dinosaurs. I need you to check out Rodney. He took a little bump to the head," replied John with humor.

"A little bump to the head!" cried Rodney. "A tree practically fell on me! I don't call that a little bump to the head. Ow! Carson, that hurts!"

"Stop jumping around and it wouldn't hurt so much. Hold still and let me look at your head. You know how bad head injuries are, Rodney." Carson peeked under the pad and wiped at it with a sterile piece of gauze. "Only you could run into dinosaurs," he muttered.

"It's not like we try for this stuff. It just happens," complained John. There was a squawk nearby and they all turned to find one of the Marines pointing his gun at a small black bird like animal. Rodney paled and John laid a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Rodney? What's wrong?"

Rodney grabbed John and Carson's arms and shoved them in the direction of the Jumper. "This is bad! Everybody into the Jumper!" he cried.

"It's not that bad. It's sort of cute," said the Marine nearest to the little reptile. Three more of the little black scavengers that had chased Rodney up the wall yesterday appeared over some rocks. Nearby, a certain not-monkey began to scream. "Okay, maybe it is that bad." The Marine began to back up as several more small dinosaurs popped up out of the ruins. "Sirs?"

"Everybody into the Jumper!" yelled John. He pushed Rodney and Carson up the ramp ahead of him as a Marine let out a burst of gun fire. "Lorne, take us up!" John raised the ramp as the last Marine backed into the Jumper. They began to rise into the air as the ramp closed. The dinosaurs leapt up at them. There were several thuds and one black body had to be shoved out of the closing crack with a rifle butt. Finally they were all in the Jumper and hovering in the air.

"So, sir, dinosaurs?" began Lorne in a conversational tone.

"Shut up."

Rodney licked his lips from where he was wedged between Ronon and Carson. "I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered faintly. The medicinal doctor jumped up with a curse and snatched a plastic basin out of the supplies. It appeared in front of Rodney just in time to catch the return of the beef stew from last night.

Carson shooed Ronon and the other Marine off the bench and had Rodney lay down. "What happened? I thought you were doing better, Rodney?" asked John. He wedged himself against the door to stay out of Carson's way.

"I was until just now," answered Rodney softly. He was still pale and was now sweating a little, licking at dry lips.

"Head wounds are unpredictable, Colonel." Carson took out a pen light and flashed it across Rodney's eyes, much to his annoyance. He then ran his hands gently back around Rodney's skull and down his neck, feeling expertly for injury. "I don't think anything is seriously wrong. Rodney's head just didn't like all the movement and decided to retaliate. How was he last night?"

"Good. He threw up and then fell asleep but he woke up easily later. He ate with us and drank some water. We woke him up several times during the night and didn't have any problems. Rodney would wake up to curse at me and then fall back asleep," answered John. He looked like this was one of his fondest memories, which made Rodney roll his eyes.

"Major Lorne," Teyla suddenly said tightly from the back right passenger seat.

Lorne glanced at her and then directed his gaze forward to the window. "Whoa!" he yelped, bring the Jumper up sharply just as the large T-Rex like dinosaur in front of them swung its head around and hit them. The inertial dampeners whined and they jerked as the Jumper was spun like a top.

John grabbed Rodney as he flew off the bench and landed on the floor. Rodney groaned into John's shoulder as he grabbed at his shirt. "Major Lorne!" yelled John as he braced his feet and tried to keep the both of them from sliding around.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," chanted Lorne as he fought the ship stable. The Jumper bucked and settled level. "Everybody alright?" he called. The three Marines picked themselves up from where they had been thrown into the corner and Ronon let go of the rigging and dropped back onto the bench.

Teyla lifted her head and released her death grip on the chair. "I believe none of us are harmed, Major Lorne," she replied.

"You okay?" muttered John to Rodney.

Carson looked back at them and let go of the door edge. "Did he get bumped around again?" he asked in concern.

"He would like to go home now and be given the good drugs," hissed Rodney. He clung to John and kept his face pressed against the other man's shoulder, swallowing harshly. John seemed perfectly willing to let Rodney do so.

"Major Lorne, please take the Jumper to the gate right now. Before something else attacks us," ordered John.

Lorne sighed from the pilot's seat. "I hate your team a little right now." Something dark swept across the window of the Jumper and the ship shook lightly.

"Ach, don't tell me…" said Carson.

"Hang on everyone!" called Lorne. The Jumper shot forward, something thumped along the back, and Lorne brought the ship down low to skim the trees. "Go away you bloody over grown vulture." The ship shook and dipped, they could hear the trees scraping the bottom of the Jumper.

"Lorne!" shouted John, bracing himself against the bench with Rodney in his arms.

"Miss Emmagan, would you be so kind as to dial the DHD for me?" asked Lorne tightly. Teyla stumbled over the chair and began to punch in the symbols for Atlantis on the dash board DHD. Ahead of them a blue flash signaled the gate engaging. "Atlantis, this is Jumper One incoming. Please be advised that we are being perused by a big nasty dinosaur."

"Jumper One, you are clear for landing," said Chuck over the radio. "Big nasty dinosaur…" he muttered.

"They did say they ran into dinosaurs on that planet," said one of the other technicians.

"Yeah, but I kind of thought they were kidding," replied Chuck.

"No, if they said there were dinosaurs then there were dinosaurs," said Elizabeth, coming up behind them. Both technicians sat up straighter. "When the Jumper comes through I want you to close the shield behind them. I don't want any large lizards in the gate room."

"Yes, ma'am."

On the planet the blue field of the active gate swallowed the Jumper. Lorne felt a slight forward movement as the city's systems stopped the Jumper before it could plow into the stairs in the gate room. The shield flickered into existence over the gate and a hollow thump sounded. The gate shut off and the Jumper began to rise through the roof. "Nobody is going to believe this," muttered Lorne as they twisted and the Jumper was set gently in an empty spot.

In John's arms, Rodney suddenly went limp. John looked down at him and shook Rodney lightly. "Rodney? Hey? You okay?" Rodney head rolled against John's elbow. "Carson!" The Scottish doctor was already on the radio, calling for a gurney and assistance. He wrapped his fingers around Rodney's wrist and gave John a smile of reassurance. Soon, medical people swarmed the Jumper and Rodney was lifted out of John's grasp onto a gurney. Carson raced after the bed, shouting over his shoulder that he wanted to see everyone in the infirmary for check ups, and then disappeared down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights in the infirmary were low in deference to the night. John was still sitting in the same chair he had been in all day, despite Carson's demands he go back to his quarters and several annoyed looks from the nurse staff. He just smiled and settled down in the chair meaningfully. The heart monitor beeped steadily next to him and a bag of clear liquid hung from the pole on the other side of the bed. The IV line snaked down to Rodney, lying asleep and peaceful.

John wasn't worried per say. Carson had said he thought Rodney would wake up when he was good and ready without any ill effects from being bumped around. Rodney had even been so good as to wake up during the afternoon and throw up for them. There had been some cursing in French and general demands for chocolate and the location of teammates. The rest of the team had been seen to. John's arm was bandaged wrist to elbow and he had a nice row of stitches to show for his dinosaur encounter. Teyla and Ronon had been patched up. The cuts on Ronon's face were shiny with antibiotic cream and Teyla looked like she was wearing a weird white collar.

Rodney did have a concussion that Carson was not happy had gone untreated so long. The MRI scans hadn't shown anything the doctor was alarmed about but Carson had set Rodney up with a bed in the infirmary and had hovered all day anyway. John thought the Scotsman had fallen asleep in his office a few hours ago. A sound from the bed had John dropping his gaze from the middle distance to Rodney. The scientist lifted a hand and pawed at the nasal cannula. John waited until he had settled again before replacing the oxygen tube and leaning back in his chair.

John knew that some candy and DVD's had changed hands when SGA-1 had reported contact with dinosaurs. The botanists and the chemists ran a big betting pool on pretty much anything, including finding dinosaurs, dragons, unicorns, and any other mythical creature they could think up. The tiny dog like animals on PXW-489 that hiccupped fire did not count as a dragon. Somehow, SGA-1 was up on the charts for being the first ones to encounter large reptiles of any kind. John kind of thought he should be insulted a little by that.

When that last large dinosaur had picked Ronon up by his coat, they had been forced to scatter. John had yelled for Rodney to stay down and to stay hidden, not knowing that Rodney had been unconscious by that point, as he raced off into the forest with moving teeth on his heels. He had tried to circle back to the trail but had nearly gotten his head ripped off for the trouble. After he had managed to lose the reptile, John had begun to call for Rodney over the radios but the other man had not answered. Teyla had announced that she was making her way down a dry creek bed some distance away from the trail and Ronon had merely grunted into the radio and told John 'not now'. After some time discovering just how full of dinosaurs that planet was, John had called for Rodney over the radio again and gotten a response from Ronon that didn't please him at all. Then the dogs came and there was a whole lot more running and then flying leaps into buildings that John rather not repeat ever.

Spending a night on the planet time forgot had been no picnic either. John had stared fixedly at the doorway for most of the night, even when Ronon or Teyla were awake. After seeing the bloody mess that was the back of Rodney's head, John had worried about some unseen damage. Rodney had been sleeping very deeply despite the noise outside the building they had taken shelter in. John had settled a hand around Rodney's neck and was reassured by the steady pulse under his fingers. Near the end of the night Teyla had even been able to persuade John to lay down with Rodney, causing the scientist to wake up for a few minutes and fuss fuzzily at the pockets of John's vest before falling back asleep on his shoulder.

Then morning came and John had gathered up the nerve to make his intentions known to Rodney. That had been their first kiss. John leaned forward and slid his fingers between Rodney's on the bed and sighed. If he was truthful then John would have to admit that he had probably been falling in love with Rodney ever since the incident with the personal shield. Oh, not when Rodney had bravely walked into the energy creature to save them all but when Rodney had sought out John to test the shield before anyone else. Even then, they had drifted together. John thought he had been totally in love with Rodney by the time the siege happened at the end of the first year. When it seemed the chair would not be able to perform in time to defeat the Wraith, John had come to a decision. He couldn't, wouldn't let Rodney die then.

There had been other such times since then. Times when John's heart had stopped when he knew Rodney was in danger or had been hurt. Each time John had become more twisted inside with worry and concern. And everyday Rodney had become more amazing to him. John might have some problems recognizing love but he thought that what he felt now for the blue eyed scientist was probably it. He hoped, he was pretty sure, that Rodney returned those feelings. Rodney had seemed surprised by the kiss on Jurassic Park planet but not repulsed. Rodney had smiled at him before Ronon had interrupted them.

Movement in the fingers John was holding drew his attention to the occupant of the bed. John looked up to find sleepy blue eyes looking at him and John smiled softly. "Hey, you really awake?" he muttered.

Rodney licked his lips and winced. "Yeah, I'm awake." He coughed and licked his lips again. John grabbed the ice chips from the table and spooned some into his mouth. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Barnie's evil siblings," replied John, setting the cup aside.

Rodney blinked and then quirked a slight smile. "Oh yeah. The Spielberg rejects." John nodded with a grin. "Teyla and Ronon okay? Teyla looked pretty cut up."

"They're okay. Teyla's cuts were not deep. They've been in and out while you were sleeping," said John.

Rodney frowned and shifted on the bed, flinching as he tried to sit up. "How long have I been out?"

John stood and helped him up, placing the pillows behind his back. "All day. We got back this morning and it's after midnight now. Should I get Carson?"

Rodney smirked. "That mother hen still here? No, I'm good. Just very sore." Rodney rubbed a hand across his face and sighed, leaning back against the pillows. John smiled softly at him and Rodney cocked an eyebrow. "What?" In response, John bent down and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, hoping against hope that he wasn't wrong. Rodney blinked up at him. "Really?" he asked just like before. John's smile widened and he nodded. "Wow. I thought I dreamt that part. It was a little tame compared to my other fantasies but…" Rodney trailed off and blushed.

John grinned widely. "You fantasize about me?" Rodney turned even redder and John chuckled. "That's okay. I fantasize about you too, so it's only fair." He leaned down but was stopped a few inches from Rodney's face by a finger to his forehead. "Rodney?" John asked.

"I haven't brushed my teeth and I know my mouth is disgusting," said Rodney with a frown.

"I don't care," said John, wiggling his head a little.

Rodney smiled. "That's sweet of you to say so, but yes you do." He pushed John's head back with his finger. "I get a toothbrush and some toothpaste and we can continue this but not until then."

"Damn," pouted John. He sat down on his chair and propped his chin up on his hand, elbow on the bed.

Rodney looked suspiciously at him. "We're not going to have to 'talk', are we?" Rodney raised his hands to make quotations in the air.

John shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Do you have something you need to 'talk' about?" He used his free hand to make the same gesture.

"No," Rodney said in relief. "I'm good." He yawned suddenly.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? Morning will come soon and we can bathe and have breakfast. You promised you'd eat with me," said John. He helped Rodney reposition the pillows and then stroked a hand over his hair. It was baby soft and very fine, just like John had always thought. "We can even bathe together. Save water and time that way," John said wickedly.

Rodney's cheeks turned red again and he turned his face into the pillow. "Stop saying things like that, John!" he cried in protest.

John laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to Rodney's temple. "Shhh. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." The scientist snuggled down into the bed and was soon asleep once more. A soft footstep had John turning toward the curtain.

Carson peeked around the corner and smiled. "How did he seem? Any problems?" the doctor asked quietly.

John shook his head and looked back at the man on the bed. "No. Rodney seemed fine. He didn't look to be in pain and he spoke clearly." John watched as Carson fussed with the IV and checked the monitors. "How long were you listening in?" he asked suspiciously. John didn't think Carson would be the kind to react badly but you never knew.

Carson turned a warm smile in John's direction and the soldier relaxed. "Listening in?" Carson echoed. "I don't know what you are talking about, Colonel." Carson seemed satisfied with the sleeping man's condition and smoothed down the blankets over Rodney. "If all stays well tonight, I'll release Rodney in the morning. Keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't exert himself. I'm sure he'll disappear into the depths of the labs in no time." They shared a fond smile. Carson nodded to John and slipped out of the curtain.

John listened to Carson's footsteps fade into the dark of the infirmary. He settled himself into the chair and turned to Rodney on the bed. It had been a tiring day with another mission that had gone sideways on them. John watched Rodney breathe gently in his sleep and kicked his legs up to rest on the bed's edge. Morning would come soon enough as John twisted in his seat. Soon, even John had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
